Captured
by Tweedle Laney
Summary: At the end of the Game of Joker, Alice decides to head to the forest, even though Joker is dead. Or is he? Suckish summary. Read please!


{{ Requested by a friend! She wanted me to kinda translate one of the Joker endings! I'll post Whites as well. This is Blacks! }}

**Dead.**

Alice knew that Joker was dead, but she couldn't help but go through the Joker forest that day. As she walked through, she didn't expect to see anyone, but something told her to go to the forest that day. Alice began to wonder why she came here.  
While walking, she suddenly hears someone call her name. She turns around, and sees Joker. Wide eyed and startled, the circus around her quickly faded into prison. She noticed all the prisoners with the stuffed animal heads were lined up, as if ready to go somewhere. "HEY! No pushing you little f*****s!" the loud sound of a whip made Alice's head snap toward where the sound was coming from, to see the warden, clad in black with his single wine red eye glaring at the line of doll-like prisoners. "Calm down, we're just packing up" a second voice was heard. she looked to see another double of Joker! Wait, two jokers?

_"Black?"_ she called, laying eyes on the Joker, whom she believed was Black. Alice realized that the Joker standing before her is White Joker, and wonders who was the one who died at that time instead. Then Black Joker turns, and tells her that because he can't die, White Joker can't die either. "He didn't die" Black clarified. "But he was killed once" Alice was partially relived, and partially scared. She knew that she had to fear the Jokers, but some of her felt comfortable. _Comfortable?_ "But you're safe" Black chuckled darkly. "And you're relived?" Was she relieved? "Isn't it because you've become accustomed to this place? Thats why you always come here. You want to meet us, huh?" White chuckles. "You're a good kid, Alice. So it's fine that you come here often. By the way..." a smirk began to grace his lips, as he pointed to the prison cell across from him.

_"You want to see your sister, right?"_

Alice turned, and walked toward the cell. There was her older sister, Lorina. While she looked at her poor sister, or she thought it was her sister. But then it was _herself!_ HOW? "Joker! This isn't funny!" Alice cried, looking toward the jester, who laughed in reply. "I'm not doing anything, you're looking at your sister." Alice turned back to where her 'sister' stood. "W-Who are you?" she asked nervously, a sad expression crossing her face.

**_"I'm you..."_**

What was once a duplicate of her somehow became her sister again. Alices eyes widened in horror, shocked and a bit scared. "Don't look at me with such a face, Alice" Lorina said, and fell to her knees as Black came with a gun, and pointed it to her sisters head. "J-Joker! Stop!" Alice cried from the other side of the bars. Then, Joker transformed into Alice, pointing the gun at her sister, and shoots, killing Lorina. Alice starts crying, thinking this is all just a creul nightmare. She began to feel regret that she left her sister and came to this world instead. Joker then appears behind her, placing his cold hand on her shoulder in false comfort. Looking to the man with the wine red locks, her wide teal eyes stared into the crimson red ones. "Joker... Is this really me?" she asked nervously. The warden appeared behind her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thats right. This is you... If you would like to confirm it, all you have to do is check" he tempted. She began hearing various voices, telling her to open the door. "Go ahead. Open it" Black chuckled. "What about the key?" He began laughing again. "It is _you _who has the key, Alice"

Sure enough, Alice opened her hands, an noticed a bronze key with an elaborate top that curved into a a small heart. It felt cold against her hands. "Only you can enter the prison" Alice nodded, opening the prison, an walking in slowly, taking in her surroundings. Suddenly, the door slammed behind her, and she felt something was very wrong. She felt a hand wrap around her shoulder, and one take her chin, holding her in place. Black then whispered to her.

_**"Captured you..."**_

And with that, the doors to the prison closed, never to be opened again, until the next game began.


End file.
